Roxy
Roxanne Johnson (Roxy) is a member of the Super Squad. Profile Roxy is a kind and compassioante girl. She absolutely adores fashion. She, unlike most of the team, is quite young. Roxy has acually skipped a grade becase she's only 11 in seventh grade. She love making people smile and she is almost always cheerful. She is rather poplular at school and probably one of the most prettiest girls in her grade. Roxy is shown to have a huge crush on Aquais . She doesn't want anyone to know, but sometimes it is pretty obvious. Unfortunately, Aquais never understands that Roxy is falling for him. She always blushes when he pays special attension to her or when he covers up for her. However, Roxy also seems to have slight feelings for Inferno . Unlike Aquais, Inferno likes Roxy and has shown it ever since the first chapter. Roxy is best friends with Ace and Will Guy.' Appearance ''For more specifics on outfits see Volume 1 Outfits- Super Squad Roxy is normally seen wearing her hair in some for of a ponytail and with pink on her. He secondary color is normally light blue. '''Normal/ Casual Roxy is first seen wearing a pink tank-top and a blue and pink skirt. Later on, she wears a pink shirt with a heart on it. She also has on a pair of khaki shorts along with a pink bandana on her arm. 'Super Form (Sandstorm Power)' Roxy's Sandstorm Power outfit consists of a pink dress with a spakling pink top over the chest and right shoulder. She has pink sparkling arm bands as well as pink high heel boots. Her hair is in three ponytails. In the Series 'Book 1' Roxy, along with the rest of the team, discovers she has powers at the begginning of the book. She has a major role in "Rugged Rocks and Rainbow Runway" (4-11) when she scares off her sister, Isa. In Timeville, Roxy goes shoping for the boys as oppesed to meeting A-Mayor Tempus, and B- The Masters of the Arts. She fights along side with Aquais when defeating the mayor, and she almost stops a volcano later in the book. In the final chapter ("A New Enemy" 15-11) Roxy is the first to experience her powers being drained from her by Copy Cat. Powers and Abilities see ''Roxy's Attack Moves 'Powers: Rock/ Earth: Roxy mainly uses her powers to control the earth or move rocks to attack her enemies. She can lift rocks from the ground and throw them at targets to inflict damage. She is proven to be very skilled at using her powers. Roxy's powers of rocks has also been shone to be triggered by anger as seen in Chapter 4. Sand: Roxy has only been seen to control sand in her Super Form. In this transformation, she can move sand by using her hands in waves or in a blast. She can also create sandstorms on command. Her "Sandstorm Power" enables her to withstand the forces of free-flying sand. '''Abilities: 'Transformation:' Super Form (Sandstorm Power) Roxy can control the movement of sand in this form. She can also create and withstand sandstorms. Category:Royalty